Just A Kiss
by Nao Takumi
Summary: It's based on the song 'Just A Kiss' by Lady Antebellum. It takes place after the third ova, but after that event, goes AR.


_**A/N: **__It's been long since I last posted a one-shot of Yuuram, I hope you guys like it. I know it's not my usual style, but I think it's not that bad. Anyway, please enjoy and review!_

**Just a Kiss**

_Lying here with you so close to me  
it's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_It all started with a kiss, just a kiss_, Yuri thought to himself and sighed, but the more rational part of his brain did not forget to correct him_. It wasn't just a kiss; it was a kiss with Wolfram, the Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld.  
_He stared dejectedly at the figure of the blond-haired person in question who, unlike him, slept very peacefully. He tried, oh how much had he tried to just let go, but as it turned out, the pain of not having what he wanted was greater than he had imagined, to the extent that he felt suffocated, despite the soothing night.

_Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile  
_

What was more depressing was the thought that Wolfram hadn't even been in his right mind then and his little; possibly meaningless gesture for him had ruined Yuri's peace of mind. Every time the blond as much as smiled at him or accidentally brushed his arm or leg with the other, Yuri felt his whole world catch fire. A fire which had destroyed everything else in his world, except for the figure that he was aware of without even wanting to. Nothing mattered to him except for Wolfram, so caught up was he in the blond.

_I've never opened up to anyone,  
so hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
_

_It wouldn't hurt_, the young Maoh thought and scooted closer to Wolfram, just to get a feel of him. He carefully pushed the unkempt curls from the other's face and brushed his lips against the porcelain skin, sighing in content. At such moments, he was glad that his fiancé was a heavy sleeper for he wasn't in the mood to get flambéed right about now. Practicing immense self control which he had developed over the time period, Yuri pulled away, berating his heart for wavering at such a time.

_We don't need to rush this,  
let's just take it slow  
_

Despite what Yuri said, he wanted more, much more than what he thought Wolfram could give. The double black was aching from the inside to have a wholesome relation with Wolfram, but he knew not to rush into things because he certainly did not want to scare him away. _Anything but that_, he thought and a single tear escaped from his eye. If Wolfram would only accept him as a lover, and not only as an accidental fiancé, he wouldn't mind even going at a snail's pace to make the other fall in love with him.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
_

_Easier said than done_, the rational part of his mind sneered at their situation, ticking the last spot in the ever impulsive Yuri's heart. He forcefully pulled Wolfram towards him and straddled his hips, jerking the blond awake during the process. Fiery emerald eyes looked up at him in question, anger lacing the other's features before confusion and then slight fear settled in, taking in the look in the onyx orbs.  
Slowly, ever so slowly, Yuri pressed his lips against Wolfram's, relishing in the soft feel of them. Yuri's hands griped the blond locks, angling the other's face for better access, his hips moving agonizingly slow against the others. Throughout this time, Yuri had his eyes closed tight in bliss, but as soon as he opened them, he saw the chilling look in emerald eyes.

_No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
_

It was as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water on him, such was the gleam in Wolfram's eyes. Almost instantly, Yuri got out of his daze and pulled back harshly, his own eyes wide with disbelief. He opened his mouth, but in vain. Not a single word slipped, not a single excuse for his action. Facing the blond in itself was becoming a challenge for the Demon king, but he stayed put, waiting for some sort of reaction from Wolfram. With the way things had gone just now, he didn't want to push his luck any more.

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

A few minutes passed and after getting no reaction from Wolfram at all, Yuri moved towards the blond and caught him in a tight hug. He pulled back and stared directly into Wolfram's eyes, the black orbs conveying Yuri's emotions to perfection. They plead the for the blond to understand, finally coming to terms with the havoc inside of him as well. May be, just maybe, we are meant to be with each other, for now and forever, Yuri thought and smiled softly.

So baby I'm all right, with just a kiss goodnight

He held the blonde's gaze until he saw a small smile spreading on Wolfram's face as well. Fireworks erupted in his heart and he pulled the blond on top of him, falling back on the bed. His lips brushing against the other's teasingly, he mumbled before placing a sweet, chaste kiss on the soft lips,

"Good night, Wolf..."


End file.
